


Sonic's Heart Pounding Confession

by Pychee



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Valentines Day Fic, i just want da hogs to kiss, school uniform nonconformity, sonic wears a skirt bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pychee/pseuds/Pychee
Summary: Everyone's favorite blue blur has a crush! Watch as he flounders through an attempt of a confession on the day of love.
Relationships: Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Sonic's Heart Pounding Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me!!!! Back with another fanfiction I wrote at 2 in the morning cause I couldn't sleep! I want to build up more confidence posting my fanfics so here you go!

Sonic nervously jittered in his seat as he waited for the bell sounding the end of the school day. This was it, the day he'd confess his feelings for the boy of his affections! He'd made chocolates the day before in preparation(with Amy’s help of course) and now all he had to do was give them to him before the day ended. He couldn't just give them tomorrow; it was Valentines’ day after all! It would be cowardly to put it off any later.

During his pep talk to himself, the bell suddenly rang and Sonic bolted out of his seat. Paying no mind to the teacher’s complaints, he sprinted out of the classroom in search of his crush. Only there was one thing he hadn’t taken into account.

_Where is he!?_

Zipping from door to door, Sonic searched desperately for his crush. It was a few seconds after the bell rang so the only thing that greeted him were the surprised faces of other students who were getting ready to leave. It was after he had searched the entire school building that he groaned and anxiously began grooming himself. All that effort, wasted just because he didn't know where his crush was. If he shouted out his name, would it be worth it to find him in exchange for public humiliation at the hands of his friends?

As he was about to do just that, he felt a hand tap on his shoulder. Snapping his head around, he saw Blaze. She retracted her hand and smiled at him, before subtly nodding her head off to the side. Sonic looked in the direction she was pointing, and found a window. Looking back, he saw Blaze placing her hand on her forehead and shaking it slowly. Taking another chance, he looked at the window again and noticed that he could see the school garden. Including a certain figure standing in the midst of it.

_Ohh!_

Sonic excitedly turned back to Blaze and whispered a thank you, earning another smile and nod from her before he dashed off with his crushed chocolate bag in hand. Whoops, hopefully they still tasted good.

Stopping a good few meters before the garden so he wouldn't ruin any plants, Sonic dusted off his skirt and took a big breath before approaching.

“Silver!”

Said boy looked up from whatever plant he was tending to. He grinned and wiped his hand on his forehead before replying, “Hey, Sonic!” Sonic decided not to mention that the act had smudged some dirt on his headquills.

Both hedgehogs didn't move for a few seconds, before the calmer one said, “Did you want to help me with the plants?” And tilted his head with a serene smile. It was so hard to say no to that face! Sonic shook out of his reverie and instantly replied with, “Yeah, sure!” And pocketed his bag with a slight pang of disappointment. Maybe he could give it later.

For now though, Sonic rolled up his sleeves and picked up the shovel on the ground when Silver instructed him to. The two quickly got to work with Silver checking up on the flowers and watering them if needed and Sonic digging up patches to plant new flowers. It had only been a few months since the other hedgehog was put in charge of taking care of the garden, but it seemed to get bigger and prettier every time Sonic happened to see it. As Sonic was working, he kept glancing over at Silver, admiring his long silver quills as they flowed in the wind. His scarf fluttered alongside them, giving him the image of a quiet superhero. Sonic grinned at his analogy, finding it quite accurate before returning to planting the tulip seeds.

The sky was beginning to get dark when they finished, both hedgehogs heaving a giant sigh of relief and looking upon their work. Sonic didn't know twice as much about plants as Silver did, but even he could appreciate the lively, colorful flowers that swayed in the evening wind. He breathed in the fresh air and finally relaxed. What was he ever so anxious for, anyways?

_The chocolates!_

Gasping, Sonic reached into his skirt pocket and made sure the bag was still there. He turned to Silver and saw him taking off his gloves and gardening apron. Waiting until he was finished, Sonic began fidgeting again and getting second thoughts.

_What if he’s grossed out by it?_

_He might be allergic to chocolate or not like it._

_Does he even know it's Valentines’ day!?_

That last question got Sonic breaking into a sweat. He wouldn't be surprised considering how utterly clueless he is to a lot of things. It would be super embarrassing if he had to actually explain his gift to him. Not that he wouldn't because he’ll put Silver’s feelings above his embarrassment any day!

“-onic? Sonic!”

Said hedgehog jumped before he realized that Silver was waving a hand in front of his face. _Oh, looks like he's already finished_.

“What's that bag you keep holding in your hand?” Silver pointed at Sonic’s hand with the chocolates. 

_It's now or never!_

Sonic cleared his throat. “It's actually, um, a gift! For you!” He stuttered before abruptly shoving the bag of chocolates in Silver’s direction, causing him to jump back a little in surprise.

Silver stared at Sonic’s outstretched hand for a few seconds before smiling brightly and enthusiastically replying, “Aw, thanks! What's the occasion?”

“You'll find out when you open it!”

After taking the bag from Sonic and gingerly pulling the string holding it together loose, Silver made a small noise and looked back up at him, “Chocolate! That's so nice, Sonic! Did you make these yourself?”

Hastily nodding, Sonic said hopefully, “So you're okay with this? You're not like, grossed out or anything?”

“Huh? Why would I be grossed out by chocolate?”

…

Sometimes Sonic wished he wasn't so on point with his observations.

After awkwardly explaining the entire tradition of Valentines’ day, Silver slowly nodded his head. “So basically, on Valentines’ day people make chocolate and give it to a person they like. Did I get that right?”

Sonic nodded his head.

“But I still don't get why I'd be grossed out by that. I know you like me and I like you so what's there to be ashamed of?”

Nervously wringing his hands, Sonic elaborated, “Well, the thing is most people give chocolates to a person they _like_ like. You know, like someone they’re romantically interested in?” His voice got smaller the more he continued with his explanation until it was almost a tiny squeak when he finished. Man, confessing was hard! He had to give props to those teenage girls who confessed every other week.

Looking back at Silver, Sonic noticed that the other boy had gotten quiet, ruminating on the new information given to him. He glanced at the bag of chocolates in his hand, before glancing back at Sonic, as if he was putting two in two together.

It felt almost like a decade had passed until he realized, Silver’s eyes slowly widening as he put the pieces together. He took a broken chocolate piece from the bag and ate it before closing the bag and saying, “You know, I still don't get why I'd be grossed out by that.”

Doing a double take, Sonic sputtered and said, “Wait, does that mean…?”

Silver only smiled at him.

“Can I kiss you?”

Sonic couldn’t tell which of them said it, but both hedgehogs found themselves getting closer to each other before Sonic put a hand on Silver’s cheek. Slowly, carefully, he leaned in.

His chocolates hadn't been ruined after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually gonna be part of a weird AU I have that mixes up a bunch of elements together(such as roleswap and highschool au) but sonilver's gonna be in the background lol
> 
> Edit: Soooo I actually got rid of the school aspect of the AU so this is just a stand-alone fic now


End file.
